Rinne
by gotToluvAnime
Summary: In Shizuru's body runs the blood of a celestial being.In his blood runs his hunger for her life.Four guardians created from her manna are to protect her.An unexpected encounter had brought them together.But fate will tear them apart.Summary inside.Shiznat
1. Prologue

**Before I start, everything mentioned here, the city, etc. are all invented by me. So just play along with it. Thanks!**

**Rinne means reincarnation.**

**Thanks to Urooj for beta reading this **

**R&R**

**Summary: **In Shizuru's body runs the blood of a celestial being. In his blood runs his hunger for her life and power. Four guardians created from her manna, the earth, the sky, the water, and the fire, are to protect her. An unexpected encounter had brought them together. But fate will tear them apart. The year is 2076 and the time of her rebirth has finally come.ShizNat

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

The soft cold breeze of the midnight air ruffled the hair of a certain cobalt haired beauty, standing behind a wall of dark alley. Breathing deeply in and out, she moved swiftly, straight down the dark alley while analyzing carefully each and every single thing around her. She stopped as soon as she heard movements in front of her. The cobalt beauty took a peek through the opening aisle and saw some men, wearing a black suit and black shades, standing in front of a rusty metal door.

"Typical bodyguards in their typical outfit..." She muttered under her breath.

"Keeps them looking tough and brawny." a girl's voice intervened, earning a soft chuckle out of the woman who had agreed at this statement. She suddenly paused as soon as she heard a sound of door banging.

"They're moving." a husky man's voice spoke, informing the two women of what was happening.

"Mai?" She said while placing her finger in her earpiece as she waited for her partner's analysis.

"The disk is still with them. It seems to be moving... now it stopped." The same girl's voice spoke. She then took a peek and saw a group of men guarding a certain bald fat man. _'1-2-3-4-5... found you!' S_he counted the number of bodyguards present and said the last word as soon as a briefcase in sight was in sight. "This one's mine, Frey. Don't be a hassle."

"Kug-" Frey tried to protest but was cut off by Mai.

"Frey, it's not wise to defy Kuga's command." Said Mai sweetly from behind. Slowly, Kuga lifted her .44 magnum desert eagle over her chest and with another deep sigh, she aimed her gun to one of the bodyguards. With the sound of cat purring as her cue, she fired the gun, directly hitting the man in the neck. At the sound of a gunshot, 2 bodyguards quickly covered the bald man as he made his way inside the car. _'No you won't... Not when I'm here...' _Kuga quickly aimed her gun and shot the two rear tires of the car. She then quickly moved to another position. Swiftly but silently, she made her way behind a huge pile of crates. All four men shoot aimlessly from where she was positioned before._ 'Amateur... this is boring…' _She waited patiently from behind the crates for her turn. A sound of 'click' was then heard, indicating to the blue haired beauty that the men were out of ammo.

She stood up from her position and revealed herself. Walking slowly towards them, a smile formed on her face when she sees fear encircling around the masculine men. Raising her gun up, she shot them one by one. _'4 down and one to go.' _Stopping in front of a black Mercedes Benz car, she lifted her left hand and knocked on the window.

"Come out. Come out. Mr. Ishi. I just need the disk you have and I promise not to kill you." smiling wickedly through the tinted glass window of the car. Frightened, the man refused to cooperate and stayed still inside the car. This in turn enraged the cobalt haired beauty. She gripped the gun in her hand and recklessly smashed it on the window

"Ne Mr. Ishi, are you deaf?" She opened the door and reach out for the terrified bald man's collar shirt. "Scared?" She laughed as she threw the man to the ground. "The disk Mr. Ishi. My fingers are itching already." She pointed the end of her gun on Ishi's forehead then started counting "3-2-" the man hastily reached in his pocket and let out a black square shape in his hand. Hands trembling as he gave the disk to the woman threatening to kill him. Kuga smiled menacingly and spoke "1" and pulled the trigger.

"Disk retrieved." Kuga mumbled as she bent down to grab the diskette from the dead man's hand. She then reached for her earpiece with her finger and informed her comrades "Mission Comp-"

_**BANG**_

"Kuga, what happened?!" Mai panicked as soon as she heard a loud sound of gunshot. Her heartbeat quickened as she received no reply. "Natsuki!!"

The screams Mai made snapped Natsuki from utter shock. She looked down over the right side of her stomach and saw something slowly spreading on her shirt. She gently placed her other hand over it, and flinched as soon as her hand made contact. Lifting her hand up, she saw blood covering it.

"I'm bleeding..." Natsuki remained calm and spoke in complete awe. She turned around only to find a man pointing directly his gun at her. "Frey." she smirked, as if she had predicted something like this would eventually happen

"Frey!" shouted Mai "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Natsuki, such a beautiful name that fits you perfectly. Too bad you're going to die." Frey laughed maniacally. His eyes then narrowed as his voice grew louder "Give me the disk!" Another apathetic smirk crossed the blue haired girl's lips as she slowly walked towards Frey. "Don't you fucking move! Give me that damn disk!"

"Frey! Why are you doing this!!" Mai was still shouting on the other line.

"Frey's Rule: Never share your money with anybody else." Natsuki smirk as soon as she heard his absurd reasoning "What the fuck are you laughing at!?"

"Rule number one, Frey..." Throwing the disk up, Frey's eyes were following its movement. Natsuki then drew out her gun from her back in a flash. The black haired man then diverted his eyes back to Natsuki. Eyes widened as he sees Natsuki pointing her .44 magnum desert eagle directly at him. "Never mess with Kuga Natsuki." And before he could even shoot, Kuga had already pulled the trigger. _'Good for nothing agent.' _The blue haired hissed as she picked the disk from the floor.

"Natsuki, daijobou?!"

"I'm fine, Mai. I'll be home at once." She tried her best not to worry her friend. "How long until the cops show up?"

"As of 20 minutes ago, nearby residents have reported the situation. In my calculation, you only have 5 minutes to get out of there. Five meters in radius would most likely to be the best distance away from there, to be out of trouble." Mai informed as she scanned through her computer. "Take the back road. Turn right and follow the path till you see an abandoned building. Stay there for the meantime, till the cops finish patrolling the area" Giving Natsuki the well needed information, she once again opened her mouth, but now a worried voice escaped from it "You can make it right? You're not really that badly injured, right Natsuki?" Kuga looked down once again at her bleeding side; she flinched as she tried to stand up properly. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Nasuki spoke in a mild voice hiding any trace of pain she feels.

"Hai, Mai, I'm fine. Just a scratch. There's no need to worry." Trying her best to sound as fine as possible "Mai.."

"Hai?"

"Tell our clients I work alone." she said as she removed the earpiece and threw it on the nearby trash can. She tried to run as fast as she could, but the wound from her side didn't allow her to do so. Slowly the pain got to Natsuki. Slamming her side onto the wall for support, she tried to stay conscious and continued walking. The pain just gradually became more and more unbearable. The blue hair beauty was now breathing heavily as her body was getting weaker and weaker. Feeling dizzy and worn out, her eyes starting to black out, Natsuki finally lost her consciousness and fell onto the ground.

* * *

**Natsuki's POV**

I hear a sound of dripping water mixed with sound of a whistling kettle. Slowly, I was regaining my energy and consciousness back. I felt a soft hand touch my forehead delicately. I slowly and carefully opened my eyes, for this person not to notice, and saw a woman's face on top of me. I fiercely grab her hand touching me and gripped it tightly in my hand. Her eyes bolted in surprise as soon as she saw me waking up.

"Who are you!?" I demanded. My emerald eyes directly staring at her red orbs. I could see the pain she was feeling in her eyes as my hand literally crushing her petite wrist. I slowly loosened my grip and once again asked the same question "Who are you?"

"Would you tell me yours if I tell you, mine?" I was caught off guard by her unpredictable notion. I stay still and kept my mouth shut "I guess not. Can I have my wrist back?" She asked, giving me a smile. I look over my hand and it still is holding her wrist tightly. Once I let go of her, she stood up from the bed then down to the kitchen sink. I looked around and realized I was in no sight of anything that reminded me anything that I know of. Tons of paintings and brushes scattered all around the floor, and paintings hung on the wall around me. I looked back at her and asked another question.

"Where am I?" She looked over her shoulder and made an expression in her face _'Hmm?_'. "Where am I?" I asked once again. Now she turned her whole body to me face me. I stared at her in awe as I finally got to see her from up and down. Amber brown hair, extending from her back slightly curly at the bottom, bangs gracefully fondling with her forehead; pulpy pink lips; rosy white cheeks; a bit pale velvety skin and petite yet sultry body frame. I found myself speechless at how striking the image in front of me was.

"You're in my secret hideaway." She told me as she placed a tea cup on the table beside the bed. She then sat on the nearby chair and started to giggle. I raised my left eyebrow up in confusion "You're in my storage room. I usually do my paintings in here since the mess is perfectly acceptable." She told me with another giggle.

"Why am I here?"

"I saw you lying on the ground on my way here. I checked up on you and saw you were bleeding so I decided to bring you here and do something about your wound." She explained, looking at my wounded stomach. I look down and saw some bandages around it. "Don't worry. I have years of experiences with stitching gun related wounds." She reassured me with another smile. "So are you part of some sort of a gang?"

"No." I told her directly. "I'm a cop." I told her so she wouldn't suspect anything.

"A cop? A woman cop?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No. Not exactly. It is really admirable to know someone like you. But why aren't you in your uniform?"

"I'm working undercover." I lied once again. Lying isn't really considered a sin to me anymore since I've done much more terrible things than that. First of all, I kill people for a living.

"Should you be telling me things like that?" she retorted

"I shouldn't. Now I have a reason to kill you." She laughed. I think she took that as a joke. I do find it really offending and a bit irritating since I meant every word of it.

"That wouldn't be proper, don't you think? I save your life in the first place." Proudly she informed me of her saintly act. I stood up from the bed and started grabbing my clothes, my phone and my gun that lay on top of the table. I hear her standing up from her chair as well. I looked over her as she started walking towards me.

"I think it's better for you to rest and not to move. These are all coming from a doctor's point of view." That explains the 'experienced stitching'

"Trust me doc, I know my own body." I told her arrogantly as I removed the bandages from the right side of my stomach and showed it to her. I saw her mouth opening and eyes widening both in surprise.

"But… this is... I just barely covered your wound. It shouldn't be healing this fast!" She stared at what was left of it now. _Regeneration... Something I had possessed since I was a kid. Self healing wounds. My body tends to heal it self faster than normal people can. I don't know where and how I got it, but this is something that separates me from mere humans. Something that places me above them..._

"I appreciate what you did to me." I told her, placing my gun back in its holster. "I'll be sure to repay you in any means. In any way you want me to." Grabbing my leather jacket, I walked out of her hideaway and down to the sunlit street outside.

I walked the street of downtown Atheo heading directly to where Mai is. I looked at wrist watch and noticed that it was pass lunch already. I sigh and stopped in some sort of convenience store to buy me something to eat. Grabbing a pack of chicken sandwich and a bottle of coke, I paid for my food to the counter and went out. I finished eating my food while walking my way back home and after a while, my phone vibrated. I reached for my pocket and clicked the answer button

"Natsuki"

"Mai"

"Where have you been?" She asked me, worried and quite displeased by the fact that I haven't called her "You had me thinking all night!"

"Gomen. I was abducted by a pretty doctor." I told her the truth, but playfully.

"I hope that won't be a distraction." she lectured and I laughed.

"So what's the call for?" I asked.

"We've got another one."

"How much?" I asked. In this business, price is really all that matters here. Everything else falls under that.

"5 million serus"

"Case?" There are about 3 cases when it comes to our mission. First case is retrieving. Second is stealing and lastly is killing. The higher the case the higher we ask for money in return. Though at some point it also varies at how dangerous the job is.

"3" Mai informed me. So, after retrieving next is killing…

"That's pretty cheap."

"Pretty reasonable in my opinion, since there isn't any trouble killing this person." I hear the sound of keyboard typing in the background. Well, since its Mai, it's expected for her to be in front of computer doing her thing or I suppose her job.

"What's the name then?"

"Fujino Shizuru."

* * *

**A/N: end of chapter 1! hope you liked it! this was supposed to be a part of my HM fic but decided to do another pairing.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Awakening XrewriteX

**A REWRITE. Plot changed**

**Rinne means Reincarnation**

**AU**

**Shiznat and other hime and otome characters**

**Thanks to impersonal for beta reading this!**

* * *

**Awakening**

* * *

Above an abandoned old building stood a woman wearing a one piece suit fitted black leather clothing that completely camouflages herself along darkness of the night. There, she waited patiently for her assigned target to arrive. With the use of a night vision binoculars, she took a look at the designated room of her target. In front of the old building is a high rise apartment building and 21st floor from the ground and corner window from the right is where Fujino Shizuru lives.

"Time of arrival?" Natsuki spoke through her earpiece.

She sat back on the floor and leaned her back at the concrete wall behind her. After a couple of seconds a woman replied. "She left the hospital 17:00 hours ago." Mai continued typing through her computer, scanning back and forth every detailed information of Shizuru's every day routine

"Old routine as always: stopping in an orphanage giving free treatments, shopping for dinner and then home. Estimated time, 19:00 hours."

"Half an hour left." she muttered after looking over her wrist watch. She then reached from her leg strap where her UD52 is placed in its pocket. A UD52 is a 2 inch in diameter round shape 3 dimensional display computer and is used for storing information. It is the most advance in this line of technology and was made by Mai herself. She clicked it open and began studying the whole graphical parameter of the place. She placed it back in her pocket and spoke once again.

"Mai."

"Hai?"

"Who wants her dead?" the cobalt beauty asked out of curiosity. Mai hesitated at first but soon gave in.

"Kanzaki Clan." the woman in the other line stated simply.

"Next in line?"

"I doubt it." Mai responded quickly. "I traced her background and found not even a single person in her blood line connected to the Kanzaki Clan, but.."

"But?"

"Seven generations before her, particularly first daughter, are all killed by the same clan."

"Feud over territorial ruling?"

"Not even close. Fujino family was never engaged in such act. They live a normal life in the Guandoh province, south east from Atheo."

"Then what?"

"Remains a mystery till now," a long pause transpired between the two who both are in deep thoughts regarding the killings done to the Fujino blood line. Natsuki sigh and again voiced her thoughts out.

"It's surprising enough to know that the Kanzaki clan wants a helpless doctor dead but what's more surprising is that why they hired us by doing this," Natsuki voiced her motion up. Mai chuckled earning another suspicious grumble for the cobalt beauty.

"They have done this more times than my hand could count means they have enough people to do their own dirty work. Why hire us?"

"Your works are always untraceable. He wants this to be perfect, he told me himself. One slip and it'll all be over for Kanzaki clan," Mai informed her partner.

Natsuki started laughing softly. "Over for Kanzaki Clan?" she uttered laughs in between. "The clan who ruled Ciryu, Terzia and half of Atheo will all be over because of one helpless doctor?" sarcasm was all over Natsuki's voice.

"I had the same analysis, but this is our job. Five million serus for the woman's head," Mai enlightened her once again.

Natsuki nodded in agreement on the other line but sigh sympathetically towards the woman in target. _'A woman with a good heart but with such cruel fate.' _she thought.

"She's here."

Repositioning herself back to where she was before, Natsuki held her sniper gun, eye peeking through the scope. "Elevator to be exact."

"Have you crashed into the electrical system?" Natsuki asked, her finger around the trigger already. Keyboard typing was heard, clearly indicating Mai's doing her work in such haste. After not receiving an answer from Mai, Natsuki asked once again

"Mai, the system?" again there was no response. The cobalt beauty peeked once again back at her scope and saw the knob turning. "MAI!"

"System complete shutdown in 5 seconds and counting," said by Mai as soon as she was done. "5-4-3-2" the door opened and when the said target was about to enter, a complete black out engulfed the whole city as soon as Mai's finger tip met with the enter button of her keyboard.

"1"

"Let me do my job from here," Natsuki said arrogantly in which Mai giggled softly in return.

Natsuki peeked back through her scope and waited for Shiziru to be in sight._ 'Found you.' _

She had a clear view of the woman's back in her scope. _'Come on, turn around my dear Shizuru. Turn around for Natsuki.' _

And as if Natsuki's mind was connected to Shizuru, the target turned around from her position. Now a clear view of Shizuru was seen from Natsuki's scope. The cobalt beauty's teal eyes suddenly bolted in surprise as her mouth opened wide as soon as the image in front of her unfolds.

_'It's her!' _

She remained still and in complete shock as the amber beauty's kindness towards her was slowly coming into her system. "Natsuki, what's taking you so long?!" Mai shouted through her earpiece. Natsuki ignored her partner and kept her attention to her target.

"We only got 30 seconds remaining till lights are put back on!" Mai informed her.

Natsuki snapped out from her reverie and again endless shouts from Mai was heard from the other line

"20 seconds remaining! Natsuki!"

Through the scope, Natsuki could see the woman who saved her life, helplessly looking her way in the darkness. With another deep sigh, Natsuki removed her finger from the trigger and locked her gun.

"Mai."

"10 seconds!" informed by Mai once again, now more frantic than before.

"Mission cancelled." Natsuki simply said through her earpiece. And before Mai could even complain, Natsuki spoke once again, "We're even now, Shizuru. Life for a life," And from that statement, Mai knew why Natsuki did such an abrupt thing. Natsuki stood up from her position. Electricity was put back in the city once again, as lights brightened the whole Atheo up.

"We have some intruders. Five men around Shizuru's room," and paused, as she continued scanning through her computer. Mai gasped as soon as she found something threatening "and ten more from where you are."

"That son of a-..." Natsuki cursed under her breath. "Floor?"

"3 floors left," calmly, Mai informed her partner.

Natsuki then analyzed everything around her, in search for any escape spots she could run off to but she found none. She run to the edge of the building and looked down. She looked up again, now her eyes scanning the building in front of her. A smile formed in the corner of her lips as soon as a mezzanine from the apartment building caught her eyes.

"Mai, calculate the escape routes of the other building," Natsuki commanded. Mai started calculating the other building from her computer and the safe routes around it. She paused as soon as she had realized something.

"What are you planning to do?!" Mai asked with a trace of fear in her voice. Natsuki only chuckled in return. Slowly, Kuga started walking back to where she stood.

_'So this is how Kanzaki clan wants to play the game.'_

Natsuki began running, eyes focused ahead of her. "Natsuki, you're not jumping to the other building!!" and before Mai could even scold Natsuki once again, she had already jumped from the edged of the abandoned building towards the mezzanine of the apartment building.

Natsuki made it but her body recklessly rolled towards the glass sliding door, shattering it in the process. Slowly she stood up from her position, a blood dripping from few cuts in her cheeks and hands, and some bruises on her forehead, and rips on her clothes. She brushed the pieces of glasses attached to her but stopped when she heard a woman screaming. She looked up and saw a terrified blond woman trembling in a corner. The woman shouted once again but this time Natsuki made her way out of the room down to where Shizuru's room is located. _'But they forget one major rule..'_

"Shiziru's in their captive. They're still in the room."

"Incoming men?"

"10 on their way."

"Send the route. I'll get my target," Natsuki continued running as fast as she could. She slowed down as she finally had reached the floor.

Carefully but swiftly she made her way through Shizuru's room dodging every bullet shot towards her. Sending upper cuts, knee kicks and leg chokes to each man blocking her way. She stopped in front of Shizuru's room and leaned her body by the door frame. She watched as Shizuru struggled her way out of the man's grasps as the man continually fights back.

"If a woman struggles it only means she's not interested." Natsuki uttered.

Both stopped, Shizuru looked behind the man while the man turned around to look at the intruder. Natsuki smiled and drew her gun out.

"Isn't that common sense?"

Too distracted, Shizuru seized the chance and bit the man's hand, releasing his grip from her in the process. She ran to the side away from him, and as soon as the coast was clear, Natsuki brutally killed the man, shooting two bullets across his face.

_'Never mess with Kuga Natsuki.'_

She placed her gun back from the holster and stared at Shizuru from the other end of the room. Natsuki walked slowly towards her while she backed away with every step the cobalt beauty takes. Shizuru was put to halt as she hit the wall behind her.

* * *

**Natsuki's POV**

"You're the one from earlier. What do you want from me?" she said calmly, not even a trace of fear in her voice but her body was slightly trembling.

I smiled and stopped from my position, two feet away from her, "Retribution," I lend out my hand towards her and held my smile.

"I'm here to save you. A life for a life," I said in a nice way to reassure her of her safety with me.

Slowly she raised her hand up and firmly held my hand. My focus was soon distracted when Shizuru's eyes widened. I looked through the reflection in her eyes and saw one particular man aiming his gun at me. I grabbed Shizuru's body and rolled swiftly and hastily to the other corner of the room while drawing out my gun at the same time. His black shady eyes met with my teal ones. He smiles, sadistic vicious kind of smile that I've never seen before. Blood thirsty inhumane and it made me back a few steps away from him.

Shizuru gripped my arm a little harder, shaking me off from my daze. I stood on the ground firmly and held my gun aiming straightly at him. Men came running from behind him and surrounded the whole room. They had their guns pointed directly at us but neither seemed to pull their trigger. I looked around and calculated the number of men around. _'25... If I were alone, escaping wouldn't be such a trouble, but having a helpless woman by side everything would be different.'_ I averted my gaze from the men down to the whole room and could only see the window as our possible escape route.

"The window wouldn't be of any help," a man's hoarse voice began, startling me from where I was. I looked at the owner and saw him smiling as usual as he continued, "the window won't do, Kuga-san."

I laughed and still held my gun aiming directly at him. "I thought so too. I guess I just have to kill you all then."

He chuckled, mocking my statement, "you could always take the easy way out."

"What do you want, Reito Kanzaki?"

"I'm impress you know my name," he murmured appraisingly. He placed his gun back on his holster and waved his men to do the same. "What I want is nothing to do with you. My business is with Fujino Shizuru-san."

"What do you want from her?"

"I want her life," he told me honestly, his voice without even a trace of neither sympathy nor any emotion. I had my arm protecting Shizuru even more and he continued "Do you know the Legend of Iphas, Kuga-san?"

I scoffed, keeping my aim straight. "The woman born under the red full moon-"

"The woman who is said to bring destruction to the world," he added.

"And what does it have to do with her?"

"The same blood runs along her veins."

I laughed, disbelieving every absurd word he just uttered, "and you just think I would give her as easily as that."

"No. That's why I have her with me," he snapped his fingers together and one man came in with a girl tied up in the hands.

My mouth almost hit the floor as soon as her face met my eyes. "MAI!"

I gripped my gun harder and felt the urge in my fingers of pulling the trigger. "Release her!" I demanded. He laughs mockingly and pulled Mai by the arm.

"You see, this thing works two ways. I give you your life and Mai in exchange of my dear Shizuru."

"You want Shizuru?" I grabbed the woman in mention by the arm and dragged her all the way up front. "Release Mai first."

"Why don't we meet halfway, Kuga-san?" he suggested. "Mai gets to you the same time Shizuru does to me."

I hesitated at first but as soon as I saw the pained expression on her face I released my hold from Shizuru. "I'm sorry," I whispered into her hears as soon as I let go.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled, in a way as if she had forgiven me.

And as agreed upon, Reito released Mai from her grip. Mai started taking her steps towards me and Shizuru did likewise towards Reito. My partner was only a couple of feet away from me when Reito suddenly drew his gun out.

"We, Kanzaki, were never true to our words."

"NO!!" he pulled the trigger. I ran towards her and grabbed her by the arm, and enveloped her body with my own. The next thing I felt was a heavy weight struck against my shoulder. I dropped onto my knees bringing Mai along with me.

The next thing I heard was Mai's sudden gasps as soon her hand made contact with my shoulder. I tried to look up but suddenly a hard kick was delivered across my stomach, rolling me off from my partner's body. I cowered in pain and soon only to have my shoulder being stepped on.

"You caused us quite a lot of trouble, Kuga san," he began, stepping onto my shoulder a lot harder. I groaned louder and desperately gasped for some air. "You know, Mr. Ishi? He's my father's distant relative. The diskette you stole from him belongs to us. It's everything we needed to get into the government's secret system. You delayed our mission by a day, owing us a lot more than 5 million serus and got one of my finest men killed." He crushed my shoulder to the maximum with his foot.

"Natsuki!" I heard Mai shouting. "Please release her!!" She pleaded. I look to my side and saw Mai forced by a man into a corner and Shizuru's faced masked with fear and horror as Reito continually tortures me.

"You know where this is going, don't you?" he continued, gaining my attention back to him. "A life for a life, as they say."

"So you had me hired to make it easier for you to kill me," I uttered between heavy panting.

"It's killing two birds with one stone."

"You're a dead man, Reito." I threatened to which he dismissed with a mocking sound of laughter. I felt his foot crushing my shoulder harder and I could only yelp in pain.

"Dead?" He utters questioningly. I felt the tip of his gun at the back of my head and he continued. "When did you start becoming delusional?"

I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes, anticipating the sound of a gunshot and a bullet to come. The next thing I heard surprised me as everything seemed to gasp in bewilderment. The tip of his gun slowly back a few inches from my head and his foot's weight becoming less and less on my shoulder.

"What the-..." Reito's voice was the first to penetrate my ears. I opened my eyes and complete darkness had welcomed me.

A ray of light from my side caught my attention. I followed the trail and saw Shiziru's body glowing and ascending from the room. She was changing. Her body transforming into some sort of celestial being.

A man's voice laughed maniacally. "This is what I've been waiting for!"

He removed his foot from my shoulder and started taking his steps towards Shizuru. He aimed his gun directly at the divine being. I gathered all my strength and quickly made towards Reito. I jumped over him from behind and we came falling off from the floor. I punched him across his face and was reciprocated by a strong kick from the knee. Reito placed his hand on my shoulder and crushed it until I released my hand from him. He pushed me off from him and I came rolling to the wall. He stood up and I did likewise. He plunged himself towards me and my back hit the wall hard. He crushed my shoulder with his hands and I tried to get a hold of his hair. He dug in his finger deeper in the hole and I cried out in pain. I struggled and my knee came hitting him in the groin. He cowered in pain and I gave him another strong kick across his stomach. I grabbed my gun from my holster and swung swiftly to his direction. He pulled his gun exactly the same time I did and aimed it directly at me.

We were brought back from reality as soon as his men came crying out loud from pain and torture and pleading for help. We both turned to the direction of the cries and saw the heads of his men one by one get blown into pieces. My eyes soon travelled to the cause of it and saw Shizuru's eyes opened; her caring red eyes were now masked with the birth of annihilation.

Before any of us could react, the whole room was engulfed by a blazing red light and all I had seen next was a pool of blood.

* * *

In the farther side if the city of Atheo, lies a secret hiding place where a certain short black haired woman is staying alongside her computers and weapons. In here and in front of her computer is where she had been for almost half of her life; watching, analyzing and observing every movement Althea's reincarnation makes. And from the reflection of her monitor, a smile could be seen forming in the corner of her lips as soon as an enormous amount of light had been detected. She stood up from her chair and started grabbing one by one her weapons of choice. She then placed two guns in her holster strapped around her legs, and ammos around her waist. She breathed deeply and finally she was ready to set forth on her mission.

"It has started."

**Thanks for Reading! Review!**


	3. First of the Four Guardians

**AU**

**Shiznat and other hime and otome characters**

**Note: I advise that you read chapter 2 again, I revised quite a few in that chap thus changing the whole plot. Thanks**

**Thanks to impersonal for beta reading this!**

* * *

**First of the Four Guardians**

* * *

The room was clouded by a thick smoke before bursting in a loud explosion. Glass windows shattered in an instant. Natsuki and Reito went flying from one end to the other end of the room, their back hitting the wall and then falling helplessly down on the floor. Soaring fire engulfed the whole room, burning everything in its path. Sirens went on and droplets of water poured all over the room.

Natsuki pushed herself up from the floor and kneeled for balance. Reito stood up, flinched at the pain emitting from his side but neglected in nonetheless as he gripped the newly found gun in his hand and quickly aimed it at Shizuru. Natsuki swiftly jumped up from her position and wrapped her legs around Reito's neck. She twisted her legs, bringing him down the ground. He growled in complete outrage and glared at her in absolute fury. Natsuki delivered two right punches across his nose and twisted his hand holding the gun. He hissed before losing his grips from it.

Countless of men in tight black leather suit with rifles in their very possession came running inside the room. One man aimed his gun at Natsuki and pulled the trigger. The bullet came hitting a millimeter away from Natsuki's head. She looked over her shoulder and saw him pulling the trigger again. She pushed herself off from Reito and propelled herself upward bringing the gun along with her. She landed behind her shooter and without even half of a second, she fired the gun.

Men started firing their rifles behind Shizuru. Countless bullets came soaring towards her but a meter away from her, all were completely pulverized. Natsuki jumped from one man to another, delivering a kick to the stomach then breaking their necks one by one. Another man aimed his rifle at Natsuki and shot her from behind. This time the cobalt beauty got hit from the left side of her abdomen. She kneeled down, but her body hit the floor as her hands and knees slipped. His men continued firing their guns at Shizuru. The amber haired goddess shifted her body and redirected her gaze from behind. She lifted her hand up and directed it towards her shooters, palm facing them. She gripped her hand, and each and every man's head blew one by one.

Reito lifted Natsuki's body and threw her to the broken glass window. Her body bounced twice on the floor, her face landed at the very edge of the window. He steps on the woman's face and crushed it with his very own foot. Pieces of broken glass penetrated her face, scarring her skin to its deeper extent.

"You useless bitch!" he voiced out with so much anger in his voice.

He pushed his foot onto her face harder and delivered a kick onto her stomach. Natsuki groaned out loud and spurred blood out of her mouth.

"I'll make sure to kill you this time!!" he bends down and grabbed the woman by the neck. He lifted her up and crushed her neck in his hands.

Natsuki struggled from his hold, her hands wrapped around Reito's and twisting it in hers. She fought for more seconds until her breathing became deeper and deeper, then slower and slower. Soon her hands fell onto her side and her consciousness slowly fading from her. Reito gripped a little tighter not until a gust of air hit him from the side, cutting his skin deeply. He cowers in pain, slightly losing his balance and so as his grip. Natsuki found it the best way to escape and kicked herself out of the man's grip. She slipped as she landed on the floor, her palms hitting first. Reito stumbled back but maintained his balance at the near end. Natsuki pushed herself up again. She tried to stand up but soon fell and ended up kneeling on the floor instead. Her hand reached her left wound and flinched a little as soon as it made contact. She breathed deeply and tried her hardest to maintain her consciousness.

Reito spun around from his position and was met by Shizuru's burning red eyes.

He smiles then laughs maniacally as he starts taking his steps towards her. He bends down, picking one of his men's rifles on the floor and continues to walk towards her. The wind around the room just grew wilder and harder as Reito got nearer and nearer. He stopped a couple of meters away from the celestial being and aimed the rifle directly at her.

"Althea…" he scoffed, but somewhere in his voice a strand of awe could be traced.

He stared directly in her eyes and smiled wickedly for one last time. Breathing deeply, he finally pulled the trigger.

Strong wind came rushing in the room, slicing the bullet in half. Reito stood firmly on the ground, stunned at the power shown before him. He aimed the gun again directly back at Shizuru and pulled the trigger for another round. This time the wind blew stronger and wilder, its rampage directly towards Reito. Countless sharp winds came stabbing him in every part of his body, deeper to his very bones. He dropped in his knees then hit face first on the floor, his body completely covered with blood from the cuts he received.

Soon Shizuru's glowing body started to dim as her body starts descending to the ground. Natsuki ran to her aid and catches Shizuru in her arms. Natsuki cringed a little from the pain in her shoulder but kept her balance and her hold. She placed Shizuru's unconscious body over her other shoulder and ran outside the room down the stairs.

* * *

**Natsuki's POV**

I started running out of the room towards the stairs but stopped on my tracks as soon as I heard incoming men making their way up. I turned around and looked for another escape route. All the elevators were shut down and the stairs were now in captive by the enemy. I backed a few steps away and spun around to another direction but this time I was met by two men with hand guns. I jumped sideways back to Shizuru's room and ran to the very edge of it. I looked down the window and gulped at the height we are in. I averted my gaze back at the abandoned building ahead of me and mentally calculated the distance.

Another shot came towards us, bullet a few millimeters from our body. I turned around and saw 10 men around us blocking the very door of the room, and one man standing dominantly before them. He has slight tousled short black hair, deceiving kind eyes underneath the shady eyeglasses, and a very serious and determined expression.

He moved forward, his eyes travelled from us down to Reito's fallen body.

"Kanzaki-sama…" he uttered softly. His gaze went back to us and held his hand out.

"Hand Fujino Shizuru over to us," he demanded calmly.

His men started positioning themselves as they aimed their gun at us altogether.

I stepped back and stop as I was at the very edge of the room. I smiled and returned his demand impudently with my reply. "That can never happen. You have to kill me first."

I leaned back and dropped our bodies out of the window. He rushed towards us and held his hand out to grab both of us. I held the same smile as his succession of doing so failed miserably. I drew my grapple gun out and aimed it to the other building and pulled the trigger. The hook hit the wall in haste and secured its position. We stopped 10 floors from the ground. I swung the rope back and forth and crashed into the window. Our bodies came rolling inside with my arms protectively wrapped around Shizuru's body. I hissed again from the growing pain felt on my side and my shoulder. I bit my lower lip and endured the pain in. I picked Shizuru up and placed her over my other shoulder. I ran down the stairs of this abandoned building to the busy street of Atheo.

* * *

Natsuki made it to the open park without getting followed or detected. Her pace slowed down a bit as her breathing became heavier. She dropped on her knees and gasps desperately for air. Her mind is starting get unconscious, her sight getting a bit hazy and her body running out of blood. She breathed deeply once again but this time a sound of footsteps disturbed her. She pulled a knife from her ankle strap and held it out for defense.

"There's nowhere to go, Kuga-san." T

he same man before stepped out from the shadows. His men soon followed as they all circled Natsuki and Shizuru at once.

"Hand over Fujino Shizuru," he demanded calmly, yet a bit aggravated by Natsuki's persistence. The cobalt assassin held her knife up and protectively covered Shizuru behind her.

"Raise." He called out raising his one hand out.

His men at once positioned their gun and aimed it altogether at Natsuki.

She closes her eyes and awaits the bullet to hit her. But before she could even hear the sound of a gunshot, her body finally gave up on her as she fell on the ground.

* * *

"Let go of me!" the woman demanded as she gave a punch or two at the man holding him down.

The man held her down and gripped his arms around her tighter. These endless demands continued until a brawny man having gray hair entered the room. The man holding the woman down released her and stood straight in his position.He dismissed their bows with a hand wave and walked directly to the woman. He cupped her chin in his hand and carefully examined her.

"Tokiha Mai," he murmured fascinatingly, "you'll be a big benefit to me."

He smiled wickedly as he continued to analyze Mai with his depraving stare.

Mai squint her eyes up in anger and spit onto his face. "In your fucking dreams."

He laughs as he wipes the spit with his handkerchief. "You had my son brutally injured and now you say you won't repay what you did?"

"Your son deserves to die," Mai remarked which earned her a hard slap across her cheeks.

His guards in instant took hold of Mai and wrapped a rope around her hands.

"Where's Natsuki?!"

"Natsuki?" The elder Kanzaki scoffed. "She'll be six feet under by midnight."

"You! I swear I'll kill-…" one of Kanzaki's men slapped Mai again across her cheek.

He left his prisoner under his guards will and walked out of the cell only to be welcomed by his right hand man. The man bowed respectfully before the elder and began.

"The doctors said that Reito-sama's condition is in critical. The cuts were deep enough to penetrate even his veins and muscles. The chances of him living are unfeasible and if he did, the chances of living normally are far from possible, my lord."

"Ishigami."

"Hai?"

"I want Kuga Natsuki dead by midnight and Fujino Shizuru in our captive at the end of the day," he ordered, to which Ishigami bowed in agreement to.

"Hai. But..."

"But?"

"There is someone helping them, my lord." He said remembering the events back in the park. "And she seemed as skillful and as powerful as Kuga is… maybe even more."

"Then send one of our seven sentinels to hunt them down."­

"Right away, my lord." He bowed again and as told proceeded himself to send one of their sentinels on a mission.

* * *

**Natsuki POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and digested the surrounding before me. Everything around me seemed unfamiliar. I brought my hand over my forehead down to my eyes and rubbed my fingers gently over it. I sat straight from the bed and felt my abdomen tightening. I looked down and saw bandages wrapped around it and upwards, and over to my shoulder. I moved to the side and my feet met with the wooden floor. I stood up from the bed and walked myself out of the room. As I was walking closer and closer to another room, a woman's voice got louder and louder. I stopped in front of the arc opening and saw a woman with slightly tousled black shoulder length hair sitting in front of her computer with her TV turned on.

My gaze was soon caught by the familiar pictures flashing in the 21" television

'_An explosion happened at the 21st floor of Regent High Executive Apartment building. Some people living in this apartment had told us that countless number of men came in the building holding guns. The police haven't yet to release a statement at the cause of the explosion and neighboring people had witnessed but there is an uproar that a bigger group is behind all of this. That is-…' _

The television was turned off and my attention was gained instantly by its cause.

"Who are you?" I questioned the woman in front of me. "What am I doing in here?" She turned around from her chair and her piercing brown eyes struck me.

"I saved you from death," she started, "I'm repaying the courage you have shown in saving Althea from those men."

"Althea?"

"Mortal body, Fujino Shizuru."

"What the hell is going on? Why are you calling her Althea the same way Reito did? What do they want from her?"

"Do you know the real story behind the Legend of Iphas?"

"The woman born under red full moon."

"Iie. That's just a myth. The truth is beyond human control."

"Who are you?"

"One of Althea's four guardians, Hallard Chie."

* * *

A man's frail body is resting impassively on top of the bed, his body covered with bandages drenched with his blood. His condition is beyond human repair. The cuts he received were deep and no part in his body was left unmarked. The elder Kanzaki stood beside his son and hoped for the best for his welfare. A tear run down from his cheek as he stared at his son lying helplessly and lifelessly on the bed.

He slightly brushed his hands over his hair as he whispered something in his ear, "Kuga Natsuki will be dead by this midnight, my son."

He took one final glance before he left his son alone in the room.

As soon as the door of the room was closed, a slight movement from Reito's fingers was made.

**Thanks for reading! Review!!**

**Plot changed**


	4. Vita e Morte: The Beginning

**AU**

**R&R**

**Same disclaimer applies. Sorry for not updating this fast enough.**

**Note: italicized are flashbacks. Thanks**

* * *

"_Who are you?"_

"_One of Althea's four guardians, Hallard Chie."_

* * *

**Vita e Morte: The Beginning**

* * *

_The heaven was a place of purity, solemnity and integrity. It was a world of the gods and goddess. Overtime, the heaven's serenity and propriety were kept well preserved and protected. Two pillars of morality that separate the heaven from the earth. And its importance was honed and treasured by the gods and goddesses for centuries. _

_But, _

_The course of destiny had broken this silence…._

_Shinio, the god of creation and death, was betrothed to the goddess of creation and life Althea. Shinio was a kind, gentle and loving god. He was dedicated and honorable. And Althea's heart without a doubt softened in no time. They were happy, contented and were living in peace._

-x-

"What does this have to do with what's going on right now?" Natsuki asked.

"Everything." came out the short reply from Chie

-x-

_But Shinio was jealous._

_Althea was beautiful. She was gentle, sweet, kind, and tender. She was affectionate. And this affection what drove Shinio jealous. His jealousy turned sour. Shinio locked Althea in their room day and night. He kept the goddess of life all to himself and secluded her from the outside world. Shinio was changing. This changed enveloped Althea's heart with fear. And what Althea had once fallen in love with shattered in an instant. _

_The guard of the heaven's gate, Eiko, saw things clearly. She saw Shinio's changing behavior and took calculated steps to stop his growing insanity. But Shinio knew what Eiko was planning against him. And that night, marked the end of the heaven's tranquility and gave birth to destruction. _

_Eiko, wounded and bleeding, ran along the corridors in course to Althea. She bulged through the doors, seeking for Althea's voice. She heard her, pleading and crying. Eiko, stepped back, and as she breathed deeply, she began chanting a spell. The doors flew open. Althea ran outside and caught the bleeding goddess around her arms. They ran and ran along the raging fire around them as they both seek their way through the gates of heaven. _

_As soon as they reached the gate, Eiko pushed Althea away from her and chanted quickly a spell under her breath. A swirl of black hole appeared through the air and sucked Althea out of the heavens. But beneath the fire behind them was Shinio running in fury. Shinio stretched his arms and caught Althea's hand but Eiko was fast enough to chant the spell to close the hole. Shinio was left only with the charm bracelet he had first given to her beloved in his hand._

-x-

Natsuki stared at Chie and pondered out loud "And where did this hole brought Althea?"

"This hole was the gateway between the heaven and the earth."

-x-

_Althea slowly woke up from her sleep and stared at the unrecognizable surrounding around her._

"_Ahh.. Finally you're awake." A man's voice said happily in relief. The goddess instantly looked over at the voice's direction and saw a man smiling at her. "Here you go. This'll make you feel better." He said as he handed Althea a cup of tea._

_Althea was reluctant at first, but seeing the innocent and genuine smile on this man's lips made Althea accept it wholeheartedly._

_The goddess of creation started living her life with him, learning the ways of human by his side. This man, who unconditionally and wholeheartedly took care of Althea without expecting anything in return, made Althea open her heart once again. The love and affection she had longed for and once felt before, she found it all in him. They bore their first child, their first daughter, and named her, Inka. They lived peacefully for three years until the day of the full moon. _

_The wind soared wildly, the water was raging, and the earth was rumbling. Then the moon started to glow; it radiated the color of fire, the color of blood. That night, the gateway to heaven was finally opened._

-x-

"Shinio?" Natsuki guessed and Chie nodded in return.

-x-

_Shinio casted fire all over the earth as he looked for his wife. But when he found her, he didn't like what he saw. The god of death killed Althea's human husband without any remorse and was about to kill Inka but a gust of strong wind stopped him. _

"_Thea…" he muttered as he cupped his bleeding cheek. "This child Thea must be killed." _

"_Shio, stop this madness already…"_

"_NO!!! This is an act of betrayal, Thea!"He stated angrily. _

"_This won't resolve anything."_

"_Come back to heaven with me."_

"_Shio…"_

"_If I can't have you," Shinio stared maniacally at Inka and called out his sword. "then I'll kill everyone you love!" _

_Althea flew towards him and grabbed him from the back, lifting him up from the air._

"_THEA!!" he groaned angrily. _

"_This has to end Shio." She stated calmly as she tightened her grip around his body. "Four Gods of the heaven, hear my plea. Open the gate of eternal…" Althea chanted. Darkness started engulfing the sky and the whole world was stopped in motion. _

"_THEA!!!" Shinio struggled but the goddess kept chanting continuously. A ray of light then shone upon them._

"_I'll never let you harm this place again…" Althea whispered enraging the god of death even more._

_Shinio punched Althea across her stomach as he shouted "Oiurma kus!" A blade came out of his skin piercing through Althea's skin. Shinio pushed his fist further, thrusting the blade deeper her body. _

_Althea only kept her grip tighter and ended her chant with one final breath. "... lock us for all eternity." _

-x-

"So if that happened, this reincarnation is--?" Natsuki was confused. If a spell was casted to lock them away from eternity, then how did this reincarnation happen?

"Before they were locked into the gate of eternal damnation, Shinio casted out a spell and transferred his soul into another body." the other woman explained, crossing her hands together.

Natsuki placed her arm over the table and rested her chin on her palm. She breathed deeply before spilling out a guess. "And the body was from the Kanzaki clan?"

Chie solemnly nodded. "A child born under the full moon will be my rebirth. His body will seek for you and slay your being. Your death will be my salvation as your heart and soul will be mine."

"That is?"

"Vita e Morte-- Life and death. Shinio casted this spell from the three sealed scrolls."

"And what happened to Althea?"

"Inside her daughter. But in the process her Mimiko was divided into four and was spread all over the world."

"Mimiko?"

"The earth, the air, the water and the fire. Four elements represents four guardians each controlling one particular element."

Chie lifted a small glass tube and opened it up. She poured it over and sands started falling from the table. Chie placed her hand over it and began controlling its flow. Natsuki stared in awe as she watched the sands forming up in the air.

Althea's guardian, from the sand, averted her gaze back to Natsuki. "My element is earth."

Natsuki stayed still as she looked at the swirling and floating of sand; staring deeper at the manipulative hands of Chie. She was doubtful at the stories she just heard but as soon as she saw what Chie can do with the sand, she can't help but think that maybe this is all true.

Silence encompassed the room not until a woman's gentle voice penetrated the room.

"It was all true." Chie and Natsuki propped from their position and turned to look at the woman standing behind them.

"Althea!" Chie uttered in shock. Shizuru looked at the two and walked towards them. "You must rest, Althea. Please go back to your room." Chie pleaded concernly.

"So this is real." Shizuru muttered. She looked at Chie who only turned away from her gaze. She sighed and sat in front of them. "So what happened earlier wasn't a dream. Those men with guns, those powers, and that guy from before wanting me dead were all true."

Neither of the two answered.

"And I'm really Althea's reincarnation…" she mused.

Chie still kept her eyes intactly staring at the table. Shizuru continued. "I don't remember anything happened after Kuga-san got shot but,"

By this time, Chie took a quick look at Natsuki then rested her gaze on Shizuru.

The other continued "but if this is really happening, what should we do to stop this?"

"We?" Natsuki blurted out in surprised. "Don't include me on this. I already repaid you for your gratitude."

"Do you think after what you did, Kanzaki will let you live?" raising her eyebrow at Natsuki's direction then sneered. "They'll hunt for your body." Chie informed.

The cobalt beauty glared as she stood up "If that happens then I'll take care of it. But your problem is your problem not mine."

She walked across the room towards the door but stopped midway after hearing Chie speaking once more. "How about your partner, Tokiha?"

Natsuki swiftly turned around and squinted her brows at Chie. "My partner is dead."

"Iie. Tokiha was captured by them." Chie continued. "Don't you want to save her?"

"Why would I believe you?

"I saw couple of Kanzaki's men carrying her into a van."

"You saw and you didn't do anything?!"

"I don't have any use for Tokiha-san so I don't see any reason why I should." Chie simple replied enraging Natsuki too much for anyone's liking. The angered woman stormed her way to Chie and grabbed her by the collar.

"You!" Natsuki was infuriated at Chie's cold and insensitive remark. She swung her right arm and was about to punch the other woman across her face but-

"KYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

In an instant, Chie's face was masked with worry. She wasn't able to say anything or to react until Shizuru and Natuski uttered in unison "Who-…"

But before they could finish, Chie harshly removed Natsuki's grip on her and hastily ran outside shouting "AOI!!"

* * *

**-Mai Parallel-**

Mai continuously struggled her way out of the cell. She frustratingly tried and tried for hours removing her hands from the tight cuffs encircled around her wrists. She hissed as blood started dripping down her skin.

"There's no use doing that." A voice from behind her commented. Mai jumped from her position then quickly turned around at its owner. "Those chains can't be destroyed that easily." came the short reply from the figure sitting from the floor.

"Who's there?!" Mai demanded angrily. The other person in the room just smirked and kept her silence. Having her ignored and laughed at, infuriated Mai even more. But instead of lashing out on the unknown being, she continued removing her hands from the chains.

"The only way you could remove it is by cutting your hands off." suggested the same person.

"What do you want from me?!"

The other chuckled "We don't have any business with you." then paused. The dark figure stood up from the floor and walked closer. "but our boss has some unfinished business with your partner, Kuga-san."

"Natuski?!" Mai bolted up from her position and ran closer to the other end. "I swear if you do anything to Natsuki-…"

"That's unfortunate, Mai-san. One of the sentinels is already there to kill her."

"Sentinels?" she gaped "What is going on?! Who the hell are you?!"

The figure stepped out of the dark and looked up at Mai. The other stood a few feet shorter than her, but has an aura of a killer. Her dark cold and vicious eyes pierced right through Mai taking her to take steps backward.

She intensely gazed at the prisoner and spoke out "Mikoto. Lord Kanzaki's second sentinel"

* * *

Chie stopped from her tracks and circled around her position. The wind blew her hair fiercely and the next thing she felt was something dripping down her cheek. She raised her hand up and hissed as soon as her hand made contact on her cheek.

'_blood?' _she thought to herself.

The wind stopped and the night was in still silence, only the sound of the cicadas chirping penetrated her ears.

Slowly, a sound of laughter started filling the air. Chie turned countless of times around but found no one.

"Hallard Chie, eh? The guardian of the earth…" the unknown invader spoke out.

Chie kept her mouth shut.

Laughter once again filled the air. "Not much of a talker eh? Don't worry, you won't be talking after I'm done with you." A wicked smile pawned over the invader's lips.

"CHIE!!!" Aoi screamed in a near distant.

"AOI!" came the earth guardian's worried reply. The said girl screamed in pain not long after. Chie bit her lips and clenched her fists together. The other laughed again. Indeed, the invader was enjoying this, enjoying at seeing the guardian of earth angry.

Chie closed her eyes and murmured under her breath.

"Nani? Praying already? No fun." She mocked "I'll make this short." She drew her sword out but-

_**BANG**_

Natuski shot her gun randomly and was able to hit it at the invader's direction. She quickly turned around and radically glared at Natsuki. She drew her sword out again but this time something was quickly crawling vastly on her body.

"WHAT THE?!" she growled.

"My element… it's wrapping your body." Chie spoke out, finally looking straight into the invaders eyes. "the times you spent talking nonsense, I used that opportunity to call them out. Now you can't move your body the way you want to." The guardian quickly ran towards her and grabbed Aoi away from her. She placed the brunette on a safe zone and turned her attention back on the unknown female.

"Now, say your prayers."

Instead of hearing the other plead for her life, she laughed out loud, more maniacally than before.

"Do you know why I'm called a sentinel?" she spoke looking straightly at Chie's eyes then to Natsuki's. She smiled sadictically. The sands enveloping her body instantly burst out.

Chie stood there, not believing what she just saw. "That's-…"

The wind blew stronger once again.

Flexing her arms then shaking her head sideways, the woman then took deliberate steps towards them.

"I, Nao, the fourth sentinel, will show you why."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry in advance for all grammatical errors!**

**Thanks for those who reviewed in the previous chapter!**


End file.
